Joume Kaki
ü' 'Joume Kaki (ジョウメ カキ Joume Kaki), born '''Joumae Kaiki (錠前 上い記 Joumae Kaiki) is one of the the cures and main character in Lock On! Precure. She lives in a town called "Precure Town" with her older twin sister, her aunt and her mother. She has a habit of saying words shortly and quickly all the time that sometimes people 'can't catch what she says'. Her catchphrase is "Lemme unlock ya heart~!" (あなたのハートはアンロックだよにゃ～！'Anata no hāto wa anrokkuda yo nya~'!) ''' Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Key (キュアキー Kyua Kī) History Early Life She was born in Precure Town, but raised in Dream Memory. Lived all alone with only her sister and her mother in a small house. Kaki enjoyed her childhood with Kaki, who is her only friend, and studied there with her. Kaki had many friends that are close to her, many of them gave her nicknames. She always protect Maki from being bullied by the boys in her school, caused many problems and might be an issue that they will have to change the school. Kaki never cares about that, all she wants to do is to protect Maki for whatever it takes. As Kaki and Maki turns into a 14-year-old girls, they tried to gather courage and ask their mother to bring them back to their hometown. She rejected at first, but then she thought it over. At last, Mune finally decided to take them back to Precure Town, as Yona also called her to come back to help her at her cafe. Then Kaki and her family finally moved from Dream Memory to Precure Town. Life in a new school After they meet up with their aunt, Yona. They have dinner together in her cafe that she just started the business. Then Kaki brings her sister to a game center after their meal and scoop up Kylie and Kasey from a game machine. The following day, Kaki and Maki get to a new school that their mother attended for them, PreCure Academy. They walk into the school, they get to introduce theirselves. Kaki got a lot of new friend as because of her funny personality. After then, Kaki and Maki found out the truth about Kylie and Kasey and somehow let them live in their home. Right after the school ends, Kaki and Maki walk back home together. Suddenly Kylie feels that there's a monster nearby, run to the source as fast as they can. They met Elizabeth, who is one of the Dark Queen's minions, attacking the town with Sokkenna. As Kasey sees this situation, he tells his sister to give their "Magic keys" to Kaki and Maki. That gives them the ability to transform into new Precures, Cure Lock and Cure Key. As Kaki transformed into Cure Key, her strength is greatly increases. But she still thoughtless like always. As she is this way, Key never has any possibility to win without Cure Lock's intelligence. They managed to defeat the monster with their power combined together. After they "win" that fight, they come back home and somehow are scolded by Yona for being back home late. But what is surprises Kaki and Maki is that their mother knows that Kylie and Kasey are hiding inside their backpacks, and that they're fairies. Before the day ends, while Maki and Kasey are talking to each other. Kaki sees Maki standing on the roof, scared that she might fall down, so she calls Maki. Then go down stairs. As a new Precure Kaki is enjoying her role as Precure, she never thinks why did she ever become one. Kaki can use full potential of her powers at the first time she transforms, that makes her no problem in controlling her powers at all. Key always want to be by Lock's side and protect her no matter what it takes her to do. She is never afraid of the enemies, even if they are scary so much that people are scared of them. Appearance In her normal form, Kaki has long, dark blue colored hair that tied into two big buns with some curls at each end. Her bangs are on the right side of her forehead, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. She has blue colored eyes. On weekdays, she wears a blue sweater, with a pink ribbon, a white T-shirt inside and a blue tag on the left sleeve. A pink short skirt and knee-length white socks with casual school shoes that she wore before attending PreCure Academy. She also ties her hair with a tiny blue bow on her left bun, and wears her star-shaped Magic key all the time. As Cure Key, Kaki's hair color becomes lighter, the same shade as her eyes. Her hair is tied into two bigger buns with a small star with a pair of wings on it. Her outfit is mainly blue and light blue, with slightly darker blue in some places, and very identical to Lock's, with a few diferences. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is light blue, bright blue lining without sleeves, but two pair of light blue wings on the sides. The skirt is bright blue and separated from the middle, shaped like ribbons, with a blue bow on the left side of her hip. Her boots are knee-length, with light blue toe tips, a dark blue sole, and two small stars with pair of wings at the knees on both sides. Her Lock bracelet is on her right wrist, she also has a blue choker with a tiny blue/bright blue bow on her neck. Personality Kaki is a hot-headed and hyper girl and she always thinks that if she being so funny, everyone will love her. She loves chocolate cake very much, like her sister. Most of her personality is opposite if Maki's, but in a good way. She loves talking very fast and short so that she can talks continuously. Sometimes she says "nya" as a suffix at the end of the sentence, might because she tries to mock the saying like the fairies. She loves funny people and likes to learn from everyone, but somehow she'll never get to remember anything she learned. Kaki wants to protect her family, whatever it takes, she will always want be the one to protect everyone. Cure Lock "A blue star of chance, Cure Key!" 偶然のブルースター、キュアキー！ Gūzen no burūsutā, Kyua kī''!'' Cure Key (キュアキー Kyua kī) is the Kaki's Pretty Cure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required Maki to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Kaki transforms by saying Precure! Unlock Form! Although she got the ability transform into a cure, but her strength is still low for a Precure. Her transformation somehow is very easy and fast, and without details. Lock can calls out a weapon of her choice from her Lock bracelet and attacks at the monsters, also is use to purify the monster. With Lock's power combining with hers, together they can destroy those monsters, no one can do it alone and success. Transformation Kaki will hold her Magic key in her hand, shouts "Precure! Unlock Form!" and transforms all of her parts in an instant. Cure Key jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Pink Forte Wave' - The finishing attack that Blossom uses to purify a Desertrian. *'Floral Power Fortissimo' - Her finishing attack with Marine (once with Moonlight). *'Shining Fortissimo' - Her finishing attack with Marine and Sunshine. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Blossom can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Blossom Butt Punch' - Cure Blossom kicks herself into the air backwards to hit the enemy with her butt. She can only use this when influenced with the red Heart Seeds for speed-up. However, she seems to be capable of using it independent now, though without naming the attack. *'Blossom Shower' - Blossom draws a circle of pink flowers before her and shoots them at the enemy. *'Blossom Flower Storm' - Blossom circles around herself, summoning numerous pink flower petals around her to create a tornado out of them. *'Pretty Cure Double Shoot' - Blossom and Marine's first non-purification duo attack. The Cures create energy balls of their respective theme colors and shoot them at the enemy. *'Pretty Cure Big Explosion' - Blossom and Marine hold hands tightly and, with comical faces, create a giant explosion. *'Blossom Impact' - Blossom concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. *'Blossom Double Impact' - Blossom concentrates all her power into her palms and strikes at the enemy; pink light will then shine from both hands, and the enemy is knocked away. It is considered a double-version of Blossom Impact. *'Blossom Screw Punch' - Blossom collects her power energy into her fist and shoots it out, the energy forming like a canon at the enemy. *'Pretty Cure Impact' - All three Cures use their power to knock the enemy away. *'Pretty Cure Christmas Impact' - Blossom and Marine form a heart shape with their arms and shoot out a laser. Relationships Joume Maki: Maki is Kaki's older twin sister, Kaki always wants to protect Maki at all cost. Kaki never separate herself from Maki, so that she can keep her safe from everything that would harm her. Maki is often encouraged by her to do something she never been done or is scared to make it true. They loved each other much more than just sisters. Joume Mune: Kaki thinks of her mother more like sister than a mother, Mune always encourages Kaki to do what she wants, but she has to make sure that her decisions won't hurt anyone. Mune never mind of what she says to her, as long as it's not harsh or hurt someone's feelings. Somehow, Mune starts to do something strange and never tell her daugther about the truth. Kaki is curious and wants to find out with Maki about what their mother hold from them. Hoshikira Yoruna: Her beloved aunt. It is likely that Yona is the root of Kaki's speaking as they always speak short and fast, but her not as much as Kaki. Kaki is very close to Yona, because they always talk to each other about the silly things they found each day. Kylie: Kaki thinks about her as a sister, they always get along well and tease each other sometimes. Kaki thinks that she is nothing different from her, share the same fate and hard time. Kasey: Kaki always wants to keep the distance between Maki and Kasey as she sees them grew closer. Kasey is like her biggest rival of all, because she loves her sister very much and she worried that Kasey might takes her away. That's why Kaki always get into a fight with him all the time, but sometimes she shows that she had a crush on him a little. The mysterious girl: Kaki always thinks that she is annoying, because she'd always disappears and appears out of nowhere. And the fact that she knows everything and speaks hard words, always makes her angry. Etymology Joumae (錠前) is means "lock", Joume (ジョウメ) is the easier way to say this surname and doesn't have a meaning. Kai (上い) stands for "top", while ki (記) means "history". Together, Kaiki stands for "top history". Her second name, Kaki, can be written in two different ways. Kaki (カキ), in Katakana has no meaning, while Kaki (真希) in Kanji means "following". Her name means, "locked top history." Cure Key: Kaki's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, as she thought of it when she was a child. Trivia *She is the first cure, along with Maki, to become a Precure in the second episode. *She is the first cure to have a twin who is also a cure. *She is the first cure to be a week younger than her twin. Category:Cures